


Everything You Are

by Lunarsnini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn with some plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, cockslut junmyeon, don't worry they were bad people and needed to die, please read notes for further warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarsnini/pseuds/Lunarsnini
Summary: Fuck, he didn’t even know the fragile little things name, but sensing that an immense amount of suffering had been endured through those eyes, he knew that his response was the right one.“It was a necessity”
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Everything You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairy_myeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairy_myeon/gifts).



> Happy birthday Mellie! I love u lots and i know this piece was kind of rushed so i could upload it on time BUT i hope this can still be an enjoyable
> 
> Further warnings: at the beginning, it is indicated that Junmyeon does get off to the death of someone else. The body is not described and it mainly focused on Junmyeon getting off, but if that's not your cup of tea please look after yourself and click off of this now, otherwise enjoy!
> 
> (All parties are of age and are consenting)
> 
> Twitter: starsfirstsnow  
> CC: curiouscat.qa/starsfirstsnow

Junmyeon could only whimper as bloody fingers brushed over the bud of his sensitive nipple, his back arching into the touch as the electric pleasure coursed throughout his fragile frame.

“What were you doing out here, little one?”

Pathetic whimpers could only leave those soft lips as the heels of his bare feet pushed deeper into the cold snow beneath them.

His eyes crossed in concentration as he watched those long, nimble fingers which were tweaking the sensitive peak of nipple now push into his mouth. He was already so, so messy and the second those fingers pressed against the warm, wet flesh of his tongue, Junmyeon knew he was a goner.

His tongue laved over the thick digits, his pathetic little fangs barely even pricking the papery surface of the skin which had been so effortlessly presented to him. The metallic taste of blood burst in the back of his throat, Junmyeon swallowing around the digits with whines of gratitude as he felt them try to breach the fluttering depths of his throat.

He probably looked pathetic, what, with the sticky paint of blood coating his practically bare body, shivering under the cruel scrutiny of the cold winter alongside the thick strings of spit now leaving his trembling blue lips.

But it seemed like Yifan had a tiny miniscule of mercy to spare, for just as quick as those fingers were shoved towards the back of his throat, that’s how fast they had left too. A small glint of mercy for the gratification for Yifan’s personal desires.

“I asked you a question”

The words were stern and final.

“I wanted to see my lord, I wanted to see how he died”

The poor thing was now shivering violently, but Junmyeon didn’t care, he wanted, no he n _eeded_ to hear Yifan confirm that his wishes had been fulfilled.

“You didn’t need to come out here to know that, after all, you were the one who planned this. However, riddle me this my little vixen, why couldn’t I kill him straight away?”

Junmyeon could only shift in the others hold, his eyes suddenly becoming cold and calculating as he readied his reply.

“If we killed him straight away, we would be nothing but cold-blooded murderers. This way, he would know why he died, he’d have an explanation, that he died for a reason”

A chaste kiss is pressed to Junmyeon’s cheek as the arms around his waist tighten, pulling him closer into the thick layers of warmth surrounding Yifan’s broader body. Those calloused hands stroked the soft dips of Junmyeon’s waist before trailing downwards and grabbing those fragile little thighs in a bruising grip.

Junmyeon could only jolt in shock, a moan leaving his lips as he twisted his head to face the other.

He knew he was in for it as soon as he entered the palace grounds. He was specifically told to stay in within the confines of the king’s bed, pampered with smooth silks and bathed in heated waters, to be all dolled up and pretty for when he was to play with Yifan later.

But as soon as Junmyeon opened his eyes that morning and realised there was no one beside him, he was close to losing his entire mind.

It was almost humorous, how he could look so coldly at the dead body in front of them, in his dishevelled and lust crazed mind yet be on the verge of insanity and tears when he was separated for even a second from Yifan.

These were the thoughts which swirled so hysterically in Junmyeon’s mind when he heard a heavy sigh escape from behind him, the grip on his thigh only tightening.

Snowflakes started to kiss Junmyeon’s body and shit.

He remembered he was only wearing a loose button up shirt, which had currently been ripped to shreds as soon as Yifan laid his greedy hands upon him.

_He’s really in for it._

“Could my dumb baby not follow simple instructions? I told you to stay inside. Now look what you’ve done, you’re so fucking filthy, coated in another mans blood, do you think I should even fuck you?”

A loud cry ripped from the back of Junmyeon’s throat, no, that wasn’t right.

Wasn’t Yifan the one feeding him a minute ago? Pressing those salty, metallic fingers into his greedy little mouth, pouring the sticky substance, all thick and syrupy into his awaiting mouth because Junmyeon’s to stupid to do it on his own?

“Y-yif – “

Blunted teeth bit harshly into the soft cushion of his lips as a stinging pain travelled up the poor thing’s navel. Junmyeon’s eyes were burning in hot shame as his body convulsed at the sudden pleasure he had found in the pain, his little cock now weeping pathetically under the cruel attention it had just been given.

“Does it turn you on? You’re so wet for me, it’s disgusting” Yifan spat, watching as the other eyes glazed over at the horrific sight which lay in front of them.

As if to prove his point, Yifan brought his hand down to rub Junmyeon’s pathetic size, his fingers digging mercilessly into the slit, his thumb stroking his soft sac.

Junmyeon could only hiccup at the sudden attention his sensitive parts were receiving, his hips bucking upwards, desperately chasing the gratification of release. The initial sting which Yifan’s nail had brought upon his slight was now turning into a delicious form of pleasure.

Milky limbs could only flail pitifully with the overwhelming sensations burning into his skin, those bony hips trying to buck up against the newly presented friction from the large hand enclosing the entirety of his prick.

“You’re just a come dumb bitch, aren’t you? I haven’t even filled your slutty little hole yet your ready to spill all over me, messy little slut”

The button-up was doing a useless job at protecting Junmyeon’s body, sliding further down the slopes of his shoulders and bunching up in the crease of his arm. The sleeves swallowed Junmyeon’s pretty little hands whole as he tried to stuff them into his mouth, cover his face, anything to conceal and stifle his noises.

Yifan talking to him like this brought him a shameful sense of pleasure like nothing else. His messy, drooling little mouth soaked the cotton of his shirt as he felt his eyes roll back.

His lithe hips could only stutter into Yifan’s grip, his thighs spreading wider as his whimpers were so clumsily muffled into the soaked cotton.

Yifan could feel his swelling erection throb within his pants, desperate to split open the slutty little princess squirming in his lap, however, this wasn’t about him right now.

No. _He gets his turn to play later_.

It was with great restraint and the thought of getting to fuck the other open later did Yifan manage to ignore his own urges, lifting his soaked fingers before the smaller.

“Look at you, all wet and leaking. Come on, taste yourself for me pretty”

The pearly release webbed on Yifan’s fingers, shimmering so beautifully as he watched hooded eyes follow his fingers with a crazed hunger. It amused Yifan, watching the other just be reduced to such a cute, dumb thing, only hungry for cock and cum.

Junmyeon’s soft pink mouth opened and closed in anticipation, just wanting to suck and swallow around those fingers, not even caring that it wasn’t Yifan’s release. The thought alone made Yifan smirk, while he knew Junmyeon preferred Yifan’s release, he would gladly take his own in a bind if it meant he would be split open later.

“I-I w-want” the poor thing tried to protest, only to be met with the sticky fingers deliberately missing his mouth and harshly pressing into the hollow of his cheek.

A soft whine came out of his mouth at such a cruel denial, his legs automatically spreading wider, his small back arching – a weak attempt at this point to look all the more enticing and pretty for what he wanted.

His small hand tried to tweak his satin nub, only to be slapped back. The poor thing barely had a chance to recover before the stained fingers were cruelly shoved down his throat, lurching pathetically as he instinctually gripped onto Yifan’s arm.

However, the little thing was greedy, and it wasn’t long before his fluttering throat relaxed and his warm, syrupy tongue swirled around the digits, lapping up his release greedily.

Yifan pushed his fingers towards the fleshy inside of Junmyeon’s cheek, allowing him to graze and soothe his useless fangs while the tiny thing came down from his high.

Fuck. How can something so slutty be so cute?

Yifan could only groan as Junmyeon suckled on his fingers, licking the salty pads of his fingertips before popping them out of his mouth.

“You’re nothing without me Junmyeon. Do you see this? Look at your slutty little body, it’s almost sickening how something as pretty as you can get off to something like this”

The drooling little baby could only suck in shallow breathes, the burning cold from the winter truly eating his fragile body, but it was only a temporary misery, for he felt his lithe body be lifted up from the ground and bundled even tighter into Yifan’s arms.

Lazily lolling his head to the side, Junmyeon could only smile dumbly at Yifan, having been truly satisfied, his mind all fuzzy and embraced by a gentle space.

Plump lips ghosted over the shell of Junmyeon’s ear, whispering sweet nothings, telling the pretty thing how good he’s been, that he’d look so pretty split open on Yifan’s thick cock later, squirming and debauched. Junmyeon was always the prettiest when he was filled with cock and his brains had been fucked out, all drooling and clingy, it just proved how much the younger was willing to give in to him.

The thought of how Yifan just owned the pretty little thing made him pinch the fleshy part of Junmyeon’s inner thigh, revelling in the squeal that escaped his frosted lips.

Cold, cold hands gripped tightly onto Yifan’s thick robes as Junmyeon’s orbs locked with his, a silent plea, and then suddenly Yifan understood what this was all about.

The little thing didn’t want to be left alone.

A kiss pressed against his forehead before Yifan spoke once more.

“You’re going to go inside and clean yourself up dollface. Once you’ve done that, I expect you to be lying on my bed on all fours, waiting and ready for me, do you understand?”

Teary orbs looked upwards in wonder, the strong cold façade that Junmyeon had held onto in the beginning was now clouded by the hazy greed of lust and seductive promises. He snuggled deeper into the warmth that Yifan had to offer before gently dozing off, his mind now embraced by the comforting figure who would do anything to guide the tiny thing towards the right direction.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

When Yifan had first Junmyeon, it was far from idyllic, far from what Junmyeon could have ever imagined in that pretty skull of his.

Trapped within the ugly walls of a kingdom controlled by a selfish king, Junmyeon was only merely regarded as a trophy piece. The poor thing was used as a pretty bargaining chip by the king for his own selfish deeds. Junmyeon’s hair would be pulled and tugged to perfection, his skin pressed with pretty powders and glitters, a gorgeous showpiece to attract and seduce unsuspecting men and women so the king could rob what little the kingdom had left for himself.

If Junmyeon couldn’t do his job correctly, he would be punished, dewy tear stains would stick to his cheeks, his body shivering from being so overwhelmed and alone. The poor things stomach would churn as the cruel words that the king would drill into him replayed in his mind like a broken record.

Matters were only made worse when the servants and knights began to look at him in disgust, their rough treatment only being showcased when they had discovered that Junmyeon wasn’t even a proper vampire.

Junmyeon could only rationalise this treatment down to the fact that they perceived him as having better treatment, despite him being considered as a lesser being in comparison to them.

If they only saw the glitter and pretty looks and the kings overbearing treatment, they wouldn’t assume he was suffering on his own on the inside, that much Junmyeon could reason with.

But he had no voice, and with that he could only suffer in silence. He could only let his eyes shimmer with a sparkle that was forged and paint a smile that dazzled like no other while he felt his fingertips go numb from grief.

And once the king no longer needed Junmyeon for any of his selfish endeavours, the poor thing was locked away to collect dust.

It was in these times that Junmyeon could only feel that ugly feeling in its rawest form. He wanted a warm embrace, and a soft embrace and the kindest eyes which could caress with him certainty and confidence. Nothing like the cold and unforgiving gazes he was given here. He sometimes felt stupid that he could dream as boldly as this.

It was a strange feeling, the obscurity of hope.

A feeling that little Junmyeon was not often acquainted with, for as fleetingly it would greet him, it would leave in such haste that Junmyeon would barely even remember the soft prickles of comfort it would give him.

His eyes could only close in fatigue that night, his heart desperately trying to cling onto the fleeting guest of hope, his small fingertips clutching onto his dress shirt tightly as his exhausted mind let the welcoming abyss of unconsciousness swallow him.

But little did the pretty creature know, his gift was to be granted, but it wasn’t to be given in a graceful manner, not in the least.

The memory Junmyeon pertained was patchy at best.

He remembers being in the throne room at the time, it was one of his less strung out days. He was expected to look pretty and sit still by the king’s feet, an obnoxious display of the king’s power.

He remembers feeling intense waves of fear, the loud screams that rung through the hallways of the castle rattled through his mind, giving him a piercing headache.

Blood was spattered and hit the walls, staining the pure white tapestries that hung against them. Shards of glass flew through the air and he remembers the king not having an ounce of fear in his eyes as the sudden chaos had interrupted around them.

The nobles which once swooned over the king and his riches were deceased, their eyes rolling back as the final look of terror succumbed to their faces.

And that’s when Yifan had appeared.

His broad form looming ominously in the doorway of the throne room, his eyes burning in a deep shade of crimson.

Now Junmyeon hadn’t the faintest idea what was going on, his gut informing him that there must have been a declaration of war, but then… why hadn’t the king fled in the first instance? He surely must have been aware that this was coming.

Infiltration would have been easy, given that the kingdom was so poor but the king would have been able to hide, to take everything he wanted and leave… so why hadn’t he? Junmyeon couldn’t even begin to fathom his reasoning.

More screams echoed in the distance, the smashing of windows and the ripping of royal silks and materials being vandalised.

Junmyeon knew he should have hidden in that moment, the pretty silks and lace adorning his body would have been nothing but enticing to a man who is blood thirsty from war, but he just couldn’t resist.

His ears were ringing from the torment that had manifested throughout the castle, his shivering form crawling forwards pathetically, as much as the chain around his ankle would allow him.

He doesn’t quite remember what happened next, or how it happened really, but Yifan had locked eyes with his own. At the time he didn’t recognise, couldn’t distinguish what it was that the other was trying to convey.

Junmyeon thought he was going to die, watching that gleaming sword pierce through the king’s body. The one person who had controlled him so cruelly all his life, and Junmyeon should have felt relief, but in that moment he had felt lost. For suddenly, Junmyeon had no value, the one entity he was essentially serving for was gone.

Junmyeon didn’t know anything else, wasn’t capable of much else besides looking pretty, he had no clever way with words, there was no chance for negotiation.

He watched in awe as those strong arms pulled the sword out of the body, the king convulsing pathetically as his blood had spattered all over the others hand and body, staining his robes.

Junmyeon could feel his heart stutter as he saw the stranger now looking directly at him.

This was it, wasn’t it?

He didn’t even get a chance to experience an ounce of kindness and his life was going to be taken by a somebody whom he didn’t even know.

The wet warmth of his tears began to stain his face as a heart-breaking sob burst out of his quivering lips. He was ready to die, but the fear and the reality of the situation had made the poor thing hysterical.

He wanted to blame it on the fact that it was because he hadn’t been given the opportunity to eat for a while, but he knew it was because he was powerless and there really was nothing else he could do.

Another nameless face with a burnt-out history.

Junmyeon realised he really had nothing, his skeleton rattling and crumbling under the harsh realisation at such a stage in his life.

He braced himself for a swing, an attack, anything which would bruise his fragile body to oblivion.

But instead, he felt the chain around his leg suddenly become loose.

Junmyeon looked up in surprise, taking heavy breathes, he could still hear his heart beating in his ears. He swore he was going to go dizzy regardless, and probably meet his decease from the fragility of his own heart.

“Look at you princess, you’re all skin and bones”

Junmyeon couldn’t speak, too dumb with shock and fear, but it seemed the other had understood that quite clearly, for he carried on speaking.

“You’re free now my sweet thing, you can go.”

_But Junmyeon had nowhere to go._

It seemed that the stranger recognised that there was a turmoil burning deep inside of him because he had crouched down, his fingers pushing Junmyeon’s chin up. The touch was so gentle, handling Junmyeon like a thin piece of glass, as if he would shatter if handled incorrectly.

It was quite ironic, considering that his mind had been bruised so cruelly from everything that had just happened around them, but Junmyeon still indulged, the imminent stress of death now being eliminated.

“My name is Yifan, what’s yours?”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Yifan noticed a shift in demeanour from the skittish thing, his gaze hardening as he thought of an answer he could provide to the other.

He took his time, allowing himself to fully scrutinise the tiny thing that sat in front of him. How could this pretty thing have been sobbing so hysterically a few moments ago and now hold the coldest gaze known to man.

At the time, Yifan could only conclude that it was a greed. But he wasn’t exactly aware of how much the younger had been denied, and that there was something so potent in the air which seemed to have strung them together by fate. It would have required a highly emotionally responsive person to sever in the first place, and Yifan severely lacked in that sector, his morals guiding him more than emotion.

Which was quite the contrary for Junmyeon, while the pretty thing couldn’t stand the thought of others being hurt, his emotional capacity had a strong hold in how he reacted and interpreted situations.

Maybe that was why Junmyeon had willingly followed Yifan so easily in the first place, but it was not like the vampire lord could have understood this straight away, on their first meeting, nonetheless.

While he was calculating his answer, he noticed the other shift towards him, his knees wobbling violently. It was almost on instinct when his large hands reached out to capture the other in a warm and steady embrace, his eyes looking at the others in confusion at what the little one was trying to do.

His eyes could only widen in shock when he saw the other hold onto his hand and lick up the sticky blood that had trailed down his arm. The little thing kept his gaze focused on him as he licked up the expanse of honey skin, purposely letting more saliva drip from his tongue as he began to suckle on his palm.

Yifan could feel his cock twitch in amazement at the others actions, but this was not the time, not yet, at least. Helping this innocent thing was more important than his inner urges. He may be a monster, but he was not morbid.

But it was to his surprise when the ethereal being spoke, his tiny hand now a fist swallowed by Yifan’s.

“The king. Why did you kill him?”

This had definitely taken Yifan aback, a question he had not been anticipating at all.

He didn’t answer straight away, instead opting to scrutinise the other. Those chapped and bruised lips still somehow managed to look so alluring, his just wanted to gently cradle the others head and press his lips to the others forehead. Pink fluffy hair was matted to a shining forehead and shimmering teary orbs stared at him in pure wanton and affection, a look that Yifan was so ready to return. He didn’t really understand why, _it just felt right._

_He wanted to protect the other._

He could feel the other clinging onto him so hard and any shift of movement made the other whine in dissatisfaction.

Chaos radiated all around them, the soft gurgles of a strangers death was muted as the pair could only focus on each other.

Both were mad and chaotic in their own way, but maybe their own chaos would finally create their own shared peace.

It was this risk that Yifan considered as he mulled over his thoughts, a viable answer seemingly having been determined for the other. 

Fuck, he didn’t even know the fragile little things name, but sensing that an immense amount of suffering had been endured through those eyes, he knew that his response was the right one.

“It was a necessity”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

_A necessity._

That particular thought clung to Junmyeon’s mind as he felt his body be lifted from the lavender scented water.

_Yes. The murdering of such people, of such a kind, no matter how ruthless or morbid, was the only way._

“My prince, here is the outfit Yifan had requested for you”

Junmyeon smiled as he gratefully accepted the lacy cloth from the other.

“Jongin, my little sweetling, how many times have I told you, when we are alone, you can refer to me as Junmyeon”

A soft blush kissed Jongin’s honey skin as he cutely began to fumble with his hands.

“My pr- er… J-Junmyeon, m-might I ask. A-are you okay? I was just worried and you looked so pale and I’ve also prepared a warm tea for you and – “

Before another word could slip out of his mouth, Junmyeon had pressed his palm to Jongin’s mouth causing both of them to burst into giggles at the action.

“I’m fine, please don’t worry”

It was Junmyeon’s turn to blush as he was reminded of the events which had led to Jongin’s shock in the first place, covered in his own release and needy as ever.

Junmyeon grabbed the outfit from Jongin’s soft hands, hastily putting it on in front of the other while Jongin threaded a few flowers into his pink hair.

He couldn’t help but to finger at the lavender bell sleeve, the transparent material feeling heavenly against his soft and silky skin. His cheeks began to feel warm at the thought that Yifan had picked this outfit in accordance to his taste, his lover remembering something as trivial as his favourite colour.

Yifan had picked him a lacy, lavender see-through robe embroidered with pretty patterns in a deeper lavender – a lame attempt to make the outfit somewhat decent. A pretty pair of panties came with the set, in which they were a richer purple with ribbons hanging from the side.

The robe barely passed the soft swell of his ass, but it still flattered his tiny waist and pretty legs he figured.

His admiration was disturbed when Jongin’s soothing voice began to speak.

“Before I forget Junmyeon, Lord Yifan is waiting for you in his room”

Junmyeon hummed in response, moaning softly as he felt Jongin start to massage between his shoulder blades and outwards. Something he was truly grateful for as he probably wasn’t going to much of a chance to relax when he is with Yifan, a small smile now gracing his lips.

“Jongin?”

“Yes, Junmyeon?”

“What is it like to bite someone?”

Jongin hummed gently, biting his lip in concentration as he thought about his next words carefully.

“Well… I’d say it’s quite intimate, really. Everyone looks at it in different ways, I think most people see it as an act of dominance or power. But sometimes, it’s an act of vulnerability and trust. You’re allowing to show the weakest part of yourself, from either parties really, and you trust that you’ll keep each other safe… I – Forgive me Junmyeon, despite me having fangs I do lack quite a bit of knowledge in this area”

“Jongin, my sweetling, you have given me more than enough. I could tell that you were honest. I must be going. I thank you for your service”

“I… It’s my pleasure Junmyeon”

The shy thing bowed as Junmyeon left the bathroom, his mind pondering over the information that Jongin had given him.

He was grateful for how much Jongin had filled him in with knowledge regarding fangs and other attributes he lacked as a vampire. It made him warm knowing that there wasn’t any judgement here, an attribute which should strongly be withheld no matter where one was.

The silks felt heavenly against his soft skin, his little legs scurrying faster to reunite with his Yifan, he had been apart from the other for long enough.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Before Junmyeon anything could even leave Junmyeon’s lips, he was manhandled onto the bed before a warm cup of tea was placed in his hands.

“Jongin made you some tea, drink it, my sweet”

Junmyeon could only giggle at the sudden treatment as he took a small tip from the cup of tea, his eyes rolling back in relief as the warm liquid entered his system.

The type of feeling that bloomed inside Junmyeon when he drunk tea was like no other, he was so grateful the other had introduced it to him once Junmyeon had confirmed he was staying by his side no matter. He didn’t even know how he could possibly have lived without such an indulgence in his life from before.

Yifan could only look at his pretty little doll with so much affection, his heart swelling at the sight of his Junmyeon looking all healthy and glowing.

It was a crazy contrast, how they could look so domesticated and loving, despite their session from this morning, but that was what Yifan lived for. That they could be so attuned to each other, no matter what situation the pair was in.

Junmyeon had just finished his tea, letting his feet press against the soft carpet on the floor as he placed his cup to one side.

“You look beautiful, do you know that?”

Body tensing in a temporary shock as Junmyeon felt those warm hands wrap around his lithe waist, he could only pout as he replied.

“I don’t need you to tell me that”

Yifan could only let a breathy laugh as he cushioned his lips against Junmyeon’s silky cheek.

“You’re right, I don’t”

Yifan uses his hand to manoeuvre Junmyeon’s head upwards before he leans down and moulds their lips together. It was short and sweet, with a tiny bit of tongue, but it was charged with lust.

A soft groan left Junmyeon’s lips as he felt Yifan thrust his hips shallowly against his back, the thickening length of Yifan’s erection making itself known. It was almost pathetic really, how fast Junmyeon’s state began to deteriorate beyond this point.

“I want to bruise your lips with my cock, my sweet thing, can you feel how hard I am for you?”

Junmyeon couldn’t help but to feel overwhelmed as tears began to burn in his eyes, his knees beginning to buckle at the coiling pleasure that began to burn in the pit of his stomach.

Fuck. He was so easy, just a few words and his body were trembling all over, his pretty little cock beginning to wet the front of his panties.

Yifan’s grip around his waist tightened as he pulled the other backwards, seating himself upon the mattress once more as he spun Junmyeon around to make the other face him directly. Junmyeon could only fail as his hands gripped onto Yifan’s shoulders, now perfectly slotted between the others stronger thighs.

As Yifan massaged the side of Junmyeon’s delicate waist, he dove in for another kiss, slipping his tongue in this time. The poor thing struggled to keep up with the harsher pace, moaning in shock as he felt Yifan swat his pert little ass. It was clear that Yifan had easily taken control, gently massaging the globe in faux apology as he continued to steadily kiss the other.

Parting with heavy breathes, Junmyeon’s lips all swollen and crimson, Yifan applied a heavy pressure on the narrow slope of his shoulders, forcing the other to buckle under the newfound weight and collapse between the bracket of Yifan’s thighs.

“Can you suck it for me, pretty?”

Junmyeon quickly nodded his head, afraid if that he took too long to respond Yifan would deny him of what he so desperately craves.

Licking his lips, Junmyeon quickly started to get to work, his hands reaching out towards Yifan’s in excitement. However, before his hands could even grip onto the band of Yifan’s pants they were slapped away, and Junmyeon could only vocalise his disappointment.

It was clear Yifan was getting a little irritated at the others impatience, causing him to grip the others pink hair in a tight grip, pulling his head backwards and exposing the pretty column of his throat.

“Why is my slut so noisy today, did I say you could touch?”

Whimpers of shame left the pretty things mouth as he let his body go lax in Yifan’s grip, his nails now digging into his thighs to prevent himself from grabbing onto Yifan.

“Answer me”

“N-no, I’m sorry, please I’ll be so good, I promise I’ll listen”

Junmyeon always looked pretty with tears staining his face, but Yifan swore on his heart that Junmyeon was the prettiest when he was messy and covered in his cum – and that was exactly what he intended to do.

Deciding not to make his little doll wait any longer, Yifan pulled his pants down, allowing his thick, meaty length spring free. And Junmyeon, the pretty creature could only gulp as he watched the erection slap against Yifan’s toned stomach, a bead of precum leaking out from the tip.

Yifan pumps his length a few times before slapping it against Junmyeon’s cheek, watching as his precum formed a sticky string clinging so desperately to the bouncy skin of the other. It was cute, watching Junmyeon pathetically stick out his syrupy little tongue, desperately trying to capture even a morsel of Yifan’s taste in his mouth.

Taking pity on the other, Yifan finally pressed his cock against those satin lips, gently feeding the tip into the awaiting mouth.

Junmyeon could feel the other watching him intently as he flattened his tongue under warm weight that now filled his mouth. He furrowed his brows cutely in concentration as he began to swirl his tongue around the head, greedily trying to lap up any precum leaking from the tip.

It was an understatement to say that Yifan was a mouthful, the messy thing now drooling all over his chin as his lips were so cruelly stretched around the thick girth. But it didn’t stop Junmyeon from trying to swallow more of the length into his mouth, those eyes now burning with a newfound determination.

He tried to relax his throat, pushing his head down, but as soon as the spongy tip breached the back of his throat, his body couldn’t help but to violently protest. Drool leaked out of his helpless mouth, dripping onto his chin, and fuck, was it a sight for Yifan as he could only moan in pleasure watching his helpless little fledgling try to swallow his length.

“Such a dumb, pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

Junmyeon could only heave in frustration, his cheeks burning in disappointment, but he wasn’t ready to give up yet. Licking his lips, he locked his eyes with Yifan before he started to rub his cheek against the thickness, allowing himself to bask in the heady sensation before curling his tongue around the tip once more. He suckled on the tip softly, revelling in the musky taste before pulling back slowly, allowing the tips of his blunt fangs to gently graze against the sensitive skin.

As the cock popped out of his mouth, Junmyeon couldn’t help but to press a soft kiss to Yifan’s leaking slit, his sparkling orbs watching Yifan’s face scrunch up from the pleasure he was receiving from the pretty thing’s sugary mouth.

Junmyeon sucked on his lower lip, trying to suck up the saliva and precum that stained his bruised mouth, whimpering in satisfaction at the taste of his lover filling his mouth.

There was barely a moment of reprieve for the small thing, however. Long, skilled fingers grabbed onto Junmyeon’s cotton candy hair in a bruising grip, but the little slut could only moan in the sweet pleasure pain such an action offered.

“Open wide sweetheart, let your lord show you how to properly suck cock.”

And Junmyeon, being the ever so obedient little slut he was, opened his mouth as wide as he could, ready to take whatever Yifan would give him with his whole heart.

Yifan slowly feeds his engorged length back into Junmyeon’s mouth, watching in content as the smaller tried his hardest to relax his jaw and throat as much as he could to make the process easier for himself.

“If it’s too much for you baby, tap my thigh, okay?”

A warm fuzzy feeling filled in Junmyeon’s chest at the reminder that Yifan was as much as his order as he was to his chaos, moaning in understanding around the length and causing to Yifan to groan deeply in response.

Junmyeon’s head was now safely cradled by Yifan’s much larger hands as he felt himself be pushed down the length, his jaw now straining as Yifan began to breach the tight, pinky airway. Tears began to stream down the pretty things face as he felt his throat flutter ferociously around the intrusion, trying to swallow and accept the warm and full feeling as best as he could.

“That’s it, you’re doing so well for me”

A strained moan could only leave from Junmyeon’s throat as his he felt his sore lips be stretched beyond their normal capacity.

The filthy little thing couldn’t help but to squeeze his thighs as he his tiny hand began to cover the swollen expanse of his throat. His throat was burning from the immense pressure he tried to handle, but he could do it, he could handle it, for Yifan’s hand was now stroking his cheek so softly while whispering the sweetest nothings as he tried to breathe around the length now crammed down his throat. His little cock was wetting his panties, he must have looked so disgusting and pitiful to the other.

Copious amounts of drool and precum was now leaking out of Junmyeon’s mouth, running disgustingly down his chin as well as Yifan’s swollen balls which were cradled there. Tears burned down the pretty things face and just before Junmyeon was about to lurch and spasm helplessly against the soft curls his face was currently smashed against he was pulled off.

Violent coughs filled the air as Junmyeon tried to catch his breath, his vision was spotty at best as his body was almost pushed to its limit, working had to replenish the oxygen into his system.

No sooner did the little fledgling managed to rebuild some form of coherency in his mind did the pretty thing realise his body was being lifted and manhandled onto the bed. It was almost violent in the way the tiny thing was practically thrown, softly bouncing against the soft cushioning of the mattress, Yifan now pinning the other beneath his hulking frame.

“Y-Yifan?”

Glazed crimson eyes stared at Junmyeon in pure lust and arousal, sweat was now shimmering across his muscled body as his chest rose and fell with his heavy exhales. His fangs were now fully out, glinting and shining so beautifully. Junmyeon should have felt afraid but he couldn’t help but to admire how beautiful they were compared to his own.

“Do you know how much I want to break you right now sweetling? How hard I want to fuck you into this mattress until you know nothing else except my name?”

Junmyeon’s eyes softened as he cradled the others face in his hands, pushing himself upwards as he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Yifan’s lips. It was with his whole body when the next words left out of his mouth.

“Break me, my lord”

That was all the confirmation Yifan needed before he dove down and crushed his lips against the others.

“Do you know how beautiful you look? Fuck, I wanted to destroy you the second I saw you enter the bedroom”

Junmyeon could only moan, his body arching upwards towards Yifan. Those large hands were exploring his body, a soft gentle contrast against the sudden ripping of threads, the delicate robe now shredded to pieces in such a savage manner as Junmyeon’s quivering body was now on full display.

Yifan’s cold hands slid across Junmyeon’s soft stomach, travelling upwards before tugging on one of Junmyeon’s silky nipples roughly. A sharp cry left Junmyeon’s mouth before Yifan suckled on the pretty bud, tugging it with his teeth before giving similar treatment to the other.

Wanton moans and cries could only leave Junmyeon’s mouth as the other toyed with him until his hearts content.

“s-sensitive, Yifan!”

Butterfly kisses were pressed between Junmyeon’s sternum, trailing downwards towards his pretty little stomach before stopping at his sensitive little cock, tightly encased in the lavender panties.

Junmyeon shoved his fingers into his mouth as he felt Yifan lick a hot stripe against his lacy panties, blowing on the dampened fabric before gently suckling once more and it was too much for the poor thing. Yifan knew how sensitive he was.

Tiny fingers pushed themselves into Yifan’s hair as Junmyeon bucked his hips upwards, chasing after the warm stimulation that was being offered to him.

It was too much for the poor thing to contain, his eyes rolling backwards as he felt himself reach his first orgasm, drool leaking out of his mouth as he couldn’t contain himself any longer.

“I-I’m so wet Yifan, can you feel it?”

Yifan was sure that the smaller didn’t fully understand what exactly he was saying as he lapped up what he could from the others sticky release, the fabric all wet and ruined no.

He lifted himself up from between the others pretty legs, crawling upwards slightly so he was now hovering above Junmyeon’s cute little face.

A thumb was pressed between Junmyeon’s wet, inviting lips, ensuring that his pretty little cavern was open nice and wide before Yifan let the release and his mixed saliva fall all thick and heavy into the others mouth.

A grateful whine erupted from the back of Junmyeon’s throat as he gladly accepted what Yifan had to offer him, the bitter taste now spreading in his mouth, his eyes crinkling in response.

“You’re just my come dumb little bitch, aren’t you? You’re so wet for me sweetling, so pretty, so sweet”

And it figures that Yifan would still call Junmyeon the prettiest, even when he was all fucked up and debauched.

Drool, precum and god knows what else

His pink hair was matted to his forehead, his pupils blown, and his lips were swollen and bruised beyond belief, bleeding into a pretty cherry colour and Yifan wanted to suckle and kiss those lips forever.

“I want you in me Yifan, put it in me, please, please, please, I want you to fill me, please”

As if to emphasise his point, the pretty thing pulled off the soiled panties, his tiny fingers spreading his ass cheeks, trying to show off his winking hole to the other.

Junmyeon was losing his mind, soft whimpers and cries leaving his lips as he felt Yifan leave from above him, his hands reaching out and all grabby, wondering where the other would go when his legs were spread so wide for him. All ready and pliant for the other and that only made the sensitive thing whine even louder.

“Shh, shhh, I’m right here darling”

Yifan pushed his head into the crook of the others fragile neck as he pushed oil slicked fingers into Junmyeon’s winking hole. The thick appendages slid all the way, knuckle deep as he tried to let the precious thing adjust to the newfound thickness.

The little fledgling could only squirm, going delirious with the filthy squelching noises the now filled the air as one finger had now become two. The fingers would gently pry his tight little hole open before hooking upwards and massaging that spot within him that made him see stars. The poor thing was already so sensitive from his earlier orgasm and this new form of stimulation could only make Junmyeon scream, his tongue lolling out as he arched his back towards Yifan once more.

“Your pretty little fingers are so useless, aren’t they darling? They can’t reach your pretty spot like I can, no one else can make you feel this way except me”

A possessive growl erupted from Yifan’s gut as he now had four of his fingers squelching filthily in and out of Junmyeon’s slick little hole.

But Junmyeon, as the greedy little thing he was, was only getting all the more impatient. Another whine of dissatisfaction left his slutty little lips as he tried to convey that he wanted nothing else other than Yifan’s cock ramming into him and splitting him open.

Yifan’s eyes blazed a bloody red once more, his fingers leaving Junmyeon’s ass with a filthy squelch before he pressed the tip of his length into the other.

And Junmyeon swore he could see the stars as Yifan’s first inch finally breached his tight little hole. The thickness and stretch that Junmyeon felt everytime his hungry hole tried to swallow Yifan’s engorged length was like nothing else he could even describe. The stretch was delicious, his velvety walls gladly accepting the delicious breach.

As Yifan finally reached the hilt, he could only let out a guttural moan as he felt Junmyeon’s pink walls clamp down onto his so tightly.

“You’re so tight, fuck, even after how much I had stretched you?”

But it wasn’t like Junmyeon was in any better of a condition that himself, the little fledgling squirming and gasping as he tried to steady his breaths. Yifan’s breath was warm and wet near his ear, making the poor thing squirm even more from the sensitivity that had induced also.

“M-move, Yifan, p-please”

Yifan stroked the others thin thigh fondly before bending the others leg forward to give him deeper access as his thrusts began to speed up.

The sound of skin slapping, and loud moans now filled the air, Yifan desperately chasing his release after having been pent up since this morning. Fuck, his little prince felt delicious, it was driving him crazy.

Sweat shimmered so beautifully on Junmyeon fragile body, his eyes all glazed over, drool now falling freely from his pretty little mouth as Yifan fucked into him all the harder.

“Suck in for me, my little prince”

And despite the pretty thing having being fucked to the point of incoherency, he could still follow his lord’s orders as he sucked in a deep breath. He wasn’t really sure where this was going, his mind hazy and electrified from the sensations he was being overwhelmed with because Yifan was just so fucking big and his thick length hit his sweet spot so _perfectly_.

It wasn’t until he felt Yifan’s large hand cover his stomach, massaging it gently that his eyes crossed in confusion as he looked downwards.

And fuck, was that Yifan making his stomach swollen and pretty like that every time he thrusted in? The pretty thing was too far gone to even formulate a coherent, his glazed eyes meeting Yifan’s, smiling dumbly before the little fledgling screamed, signalling his release.

It was at that moment Yifan nosed at the others neck, feeling those tiny hands scrabbled and grip into his hair, encouraging him forward.

Junmyeon’s next words were garbled, probably beyond the point of being understood, but the exhausted thing still tried anyway.

“Bite me Yifan”

Sharp fangs pressed into the papery skin as Junmyeon fell down from his high, a dopey smile etching its way onto Junmyeon’s face as he felt Yifan’s thrusts stutter, his warm release painting his walls in thick ropes.

Junmyeon was shivering, exhaustion desperately trying to cling onto him, but before he could he saw Yifan smiling at him, his lips all bloody and pretty and fuck if Junmyeon didn’t want to lick and nibble on them.

“You did so well for me, my Junmyeon”

Junmyeon could only close his eyes in happiness, his fingers ghosting over the area in which Yifan had just bitten him.

Jongin was right, this feeling of trust and vulnerability that he felt with Yifan was beyond comprehension, the act alone containing more power than words ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to post this earlier but life was cruel to me, throwing me misery after misery but I really wanted this finished and I'm at least thankful this has managed to be posted on her birthday!
> 
> And yes, Yifan fed Junmyeon until his hearts content and bathed him and pampered him afterwards
> 
> I'm sorry if this was disappointing TT v TT
> 
> Comments and kudos are really appreciated - I'm showering you all with lots of love and I thank you if you managed to read all of this <3


End file.
